Con A de antropología
by BeaBB
Summary: Todas las niñas sueñan con ser princesas... bueno, casi todas... se imaginan el momento en que la pequeña Temperance Brennan empezó a manifestar un temprano interés por la antropología forense. Fic dedicado a Neereeaaa18! GRACIAS por leer. Ya solo faltan 8 días para el 8x01.


_**N/A: todos los personajes de este fic pertenecen a KR y HH… solo los tomo prestados para sacar esta historia de mi mente y conseguir un poco de tranquilidad para seguir con "Historias cruzadas".**_

_**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**_

_**.**_

Esa mañana del último sábado de mayo, en casa de los Brennan todo transcurría con normalidad. En el sótano, padre e hijo se hallaban enfrascados trabajando en la preparación de un túnel de viento con el que Russ participaría en la feria de proyectos de ciencias de su escuela. En la cocina, la madre se encontraba preparando el almuerzo con el que en algunos minutos esperaba sorprender a sus usualmente inapetentes críos. Mientras tanto, la menor de la familia se hallaba en ese preciso instante atravesando el jardín posterior de su casa con dirección a la puerta trasera de la casa de al lado.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Christine Brennan al recordar la sinceridad con la que su pequeña de cinco años le había pedido permiso para salir e ir a visitar a la vecina, "mami, ¿puedo ir a visitar a la gata de la señora Walkey?" fueron sus palabras exactas, "cariño, ¿no querrás decir a la señora Walkey?" le había repreguntado ella con curiosidad, a lo que su niña con una sinceridad impresionante había replicado "claro mami, pero primero quiero ver a Cleo?".

La amistad entre su hija, la gata de la señora Walkey y la señora Walkey había empezado la tarde de un domingo, hacía poco más de un año. Esa tarde de abril del año anterior, mientras la señora Walkey se dedicaba a arreglar sus macizos de rosas, su gatita había atravesado la cerca de madera que separaba su jardín del de la casa vecina, invadiendo el patio de los Brennan, y después de merodear entre plantas y juguetes, con más confianza de la que se podría esperar usualmente de un felino de pocos meses, se acercó a la caja de madera con la que Temperance estaba entretenida, y juguetonamente empezó a mordisquear uno de los pequeños objetos. Si bien Tempe se sorprendió, se quedó muy quieta observando a la gatita, fue entonces que la señora Walkey notó lo que ocurría y con una sonrisa nerviosa, ingresó al jardín de los Brennan dispuesta a disculparse con la menor de sus vecinos por la intromisión de su mascota. Ese fue el inicio de la amistad entre la anciana a la que todos los niños de la cuadra temían y la más pequeña integrante de la familia Brennan.

Tempe atesoraba en esa caja de madera casi un centenar de huesillos de gallina, pavo y conejo, que con mucha dedicación había recolectado de las sobras de numerosas cenas, huesos que con ayuda de su padre había limpiado y curado para prolongar su duración y evitar que se pudrieran. Uno de los pasatiempos preferidos de la niña consistía en sentarse en el pórtico del jardín trasero, colocar su caja de huesos sobre el suelo y jugar a clasificarlos.

Pasarían muchos años antes de que Temperance se enterara de que Gertrude Walkey, la mujer que parecía feliz de recibirla en su casa cuando aún era una niña chica; la anciana que solía invitarla a sentarse a la mesa de su cocina y compartía con ella galletas de soya y un vaso de leche de arroz; la misma vecina a la que su hermano y todos sus amigos temían; pero que a ella le agradaba porque siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudarla a clasificar los huesos de su caja y en ocasiones la sorprendía regalándole algunos huesos nuevos; la mujer a la que esa tarde encontró muerta sentada a la mesa de su cocina, fue durante los años cincuenta la antropóloga forense más reconocida de América del Norte.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

.

"¡Mamá… Tempe está en la tina haciéndose la muerta otra vez!" fue el grito que interrumpió la calma de esa noche en casa de los Brennan.

Sin esperar a que sus padres llegarán al baño, el muchachito de diez años se inclinó sobre el cuerpo desnudo de su hermanita, sumergida en el agua que la cubría por entero y, tomándola por los brazos, la obligó a sacar la cabeza del agua reclamándole entre dientes "te vas a matar si sigues con este absurdo juego".

"Déjame Russ, quiero saber que se siente" reclamó la pequeña intentando soltarse de las manos que la sujetaban con firmeza, "no me quiero morir, solo quiero saber cómo es" insistía salpicando de agua a su hermano mientras se sacudía luchando por liberarse.

En pocos segundos y sin mayor aspaviento, la madre se hizo cargo del muchachito que con ojos llorosos le suplicaba "mamá… oblígala a dejar de hacer esas cosas". Acariciándole el rostro para calmarlo, la mujer acompañó al mayor de sus hijos hasta su dormitorio y lo ayudó a prepararse para dormir, tal y como lo había hecho en cada una de las ocasiones anteriores en las que Russ había encontrado a su hermana simulando su muerte. Cuando el casi púber estuvo en pijamas listo para meterse en la cama, lo sujetó en un tierno abrazo y besándole el cabello, procuró tranquilizarlo explicándole que muy pronto Tempe abandonaría esos juegos, que era solo una etapa en su crecimiento y pronto volvería a ser como antes. Con una sonrisa resignada el muchachito aceptó las promesas de su madre y en silencio se metió en la cama.

En el cuarto de baño, el padre ayudaba a su niña a terminar de lavarse el cabello, padre e hija se encontraban perdidos el uno en la mirada del otro, sin necesidad de utilizar palabras, Matt sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de su pequeña. Entre sonrisas y cantos en voz baja, la sacó del agua cargada en brazos y envuelta en una toalla la llevó hasta su habitación, "cielito, aunque no era tu intención, le has dado un buen susto a tu hermano" le dijo finalmente, mientras la ayudaba a ponerse su ropa de dormir favorita. Con la mirada gacha y apretando los labios en actitud contrita, la niña escuchaba en silencio aguardando por el castigo que su padre le impondría, que seguramente consistiría en la retención de su caja de huesos por algunos días.

"Matt ya han pasado cinco meses y sigue simulando su muerte, no te parece que necesitamos ayuda profesional" fue la pregunta que en voz baja y muy preocupada hizo Christine al padre de sus hijos, mientras lo observaba atravesar la puerta de su dormitorio.

Acercándose a la mujer que lo sabía todo sobre él y, aun así, lo amaba sin reparos, el hombre de ojos azules como el océano, la tomó de la mano y sosteniendo su barbilla con suavidad le dijo procurando tranquilizarla, "cariño, para ella es solo un juego, hagamos lo que nos sugirió la psicóloga de la escuela de Russ ¿te parece si primero ocupamos su mente con otras actividades?".

"Decirlo es fácil, pero ya sabes lo complicado que es conseguir que socialice con otros pequeños" reclamó la mujer en un tono suave pero impaciente.

La menor de los Brennan tenía una inteligencia privilegiada, en el parvulario le habían hecho una prueba de medición de coeficiente intelectual y descubrieron lo que sus padres sospechaban hacía tiempo, desde el día en que con tan solo tres años descubrieron que su pequeña Tempe ya sabía leer, tampoco los sorprendió cuando a los cuatro años su hijita empezó a escribir, sumar, restar… su retoño era un genio, sin embargo, su capacidad para interactuar con sus pares tenía que reforzarse.

"Tranquila cielo" fue la frase con la que el padre de sus hijos, respondió a sus palabras y después de darle un breve beso en los labios añadió guiñándole un ojo, "por lo pronto, este lunes podrás descansar de nosotros toda la tarde, nuestra pequeña aceptó acompañarnos, a Russ y a mí, al partido de beisbol por la serie mundial".

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

.

El mayor de los chicos Booth nunca en su vida había sido tan feliz.

Hacía más de una semana que su padre había dejado de beber, hacía más de una semana que su padre no lo maltrataba de manera alguna; además esa tarde se jugaba la final por la serie mundial de 1980 y él, Seeley Joseph Booth, se encontraba en el estadio de su equipo favorito los Phillies de Philadelphia, sentado junto a su padre, disfrutando del partido contra los Royals de Kansas City.

Si bien el partido era emocionante, las acciones transcurrían con lentitud, así que Seeley aprovechaba de conversar con su padre, de preguntarle todas las cosas que un niño quiere hablar con el hombre al que sueña parecerse de grande, "papá, ¿algún día llegaré a ser tan alto como tú?" soltó el chiquillo, esquivando la mirada de su padre, avergonzado al recordar que era uno de los chicos más pequeños de su clase en la escuela.

"Claro hijo, no te preocupes… cuando estaba en cuarto grado yo también era de los más bajos de mi grupo" le respondió el hombre, al mismo tiempo que afectuosamente retiraba la gorra de la cabeza de su hijo para alborotar su cabello jugueteando, "¡ya verás que cuando crezcas, serás tan alto y fuerte como tu padre!" agregó con una sonrisa que mostraba una reluciente hilera de dientes perfectos, dedicándole una mirada tranquila con unos ojos color chocolate que eran casi idénticos a los del niño.

"Es obvio que cuando crezcas serás muy parecido a tu padre" fueron las palabras que llegaron a Seeley casi en un susurro desde la fila de asientos detrás de la suya.

Procurando descubrir quién intervenía en la conversación entre él y su padre, con el ceño levemente fruncido, el pequeño Booth miró por sobre su hombro derecho y fue entonces que se encontró frente a frente con los ojos más bellos del mundo… una niña, quizás de la edad de su hermano menor, vestida con una sudadera roja en la que se leía Wisconsin y con cabello castaño sujeto en un par de trenzas, le dedicaba una mirada transparente y curiosa, y sin intimidarse un ápice por el gesto adusto con que era observada por él, la pequeña continuó "los hijos varones suelen parecerse a su padre cuando crecen", interrumpiendo sus palabras únicamente para buscar la aprobación paterna añadiendo con actitud decidida "papá, dile que estoy diciendo la verdad".

En ese momento, los padres del par de chiquillos enfrascados en su primer intercambio de palabras, se saludaron con una leve inclinación de cabeza, y al descubrir que esa tarde ambos alentaban al mismo equipo, se dieron la mano en un gesto amical que sorprendió a los pequeños.

"Mucho gusto soy Matt Brennan" se presentó el padre de la niña y agregó señalando a los niños sentados a cada uno de sus lados, "él es Russ y ella es Temperance".

El nombre de la niña sorprendió al muchachito de ojos color avellana y sin poder evitarlo, las palabras escaparon de sus labios en un tono más alto de lo debido, "qué nombre más raro".

Intentando aminorar con su voz el impacto del comentario hecho por su hijo, el hombre sentado en la fila de adelante aprovechó de presentarse y dirigiéndose a la niña empleando su tono más encantador le extendió la mano, "Joseph Booth encantado de conocerte preciosa, este es Seeley el mayor de mis muchachos".

Temperance se quedó mirando a los ojos del hombre que le extendía la mano, y solo cuando cayó en la cuenta de que Russ le susurraba al oído que contestara al saludo de ese hombre, comprendió que debía imitar el gesto que su padre había tenido con ese desconocido hacia unos instantes; apretando los labios en una fina línea, como lo hacía cada vez que se sentía obligada a imitar gestos y modos a los que nos les hallaba sentido, alargó su pequeño brazo izquierdo intentando responder al saludo.

Y para sorpresa de todos, después de intercambiar un apretón de manos con el señor Booth, la nena mantuvo su pequeño brazo estirado y sonriendo lo colocó en dirección de Seeley, esperando tranquilamente a que él respondiera a su saludo.


End file.
